


Papercut

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flash Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Human, IT'S PLATONIC YOU DORKS, Rated Teen for swears, enjoy, staples, virgil and patton are soft, working three jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil is constantly getting papercuts.  Good thing Patton's there to help when things don't go the right direction.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pattoncake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattoncake/gifts).



> Pattoncake asked for some of that hurt/comfort with Moxiety (but patton lowkey be a trigger so it's platonic) and so here we goooooooo
> 
> also, my profile picture looks lowkey like eir high on redbull and pain, but so am I!

Virgil hated Staples. In his humble opinion, it was the worst job that anyone could choose to work and if you did, you were either a person with no life, or a desperately broke college student who took advantage of the printers.

He fell into the second category. Broke, living with a roommate that he never spoke to and working three jobs to pay for the classes that he was juggling on top of it all.

Anyway, there were a lot of things that he disliked about his job, but the biggest one was probably the fact that anytime he used the store printer, whether it be for clients or for himself, he got a papercut. Without fail. When he’d first started working at Staples, a few of the older employees had warned him about getting papercuts, but with Virgil’s horrible luck, mixed with how often he had to go print stuff out for people, he’d gotten used to the terrible stinging.

Today was the worst though. Virgil had been pulling a poster out of the largest copier and the resulting papercut down his arm had been big enough to draw blood. As a result of getting blood on the poster, he’d been fired and to top off the already horrible day, the bus system had gone on strike, something that Virgil had known about, but his ride home wasn’t going to come for at least another six hours.

So he walked.

Once he got home, he tore off his shirt and jeans, preferring to walk around in as little clothing as possible, something that had to do with the fact that Florida weather  _ SUCKED _ , and not because of literally anything else. It had been awkward the first few weeks of having a roommate, both of them staying fully clothed and miserable in the sweltering heat.

One day, the heat had become unbearable and Virgil had walked out to find his roommate laying on the tile in nothing but underwear and a tank top and ever since then, there had been a silent agreement that it was fine.

He knew a lot about Patton, but he wasn’t sure if the other knew much about him. After all, they never talked and Virgil wasn’t about to start. They were comfortable around each other, but not enough to be friends, which was how Virgil liked it, a completely familial bond more than anything.

Patton came out to find him nursing the massive papercut and he sat down next to Virgil.

“What happened?”

“Work.”

“You got sliced at the pizza place? I thought you only worked night shift there.”

“Staples. Although it’s my ex job now.”

“What on earth gave you that bad of an injury?”

“It’s a papercut.” Virgil responded as Patton looked at the cut, eyes widening in sympathy.

“Can I take care of it?”

Virgil looked at Patton, confused and his roommate smiled. “I like taking care of people.”

“Sounds kinky.”

“AH! It is not.” Patton blushed from the embarrassment and Virgil laughed.

“Sure, just let me put on more suitable clothing than boxers.”

_ “Thank god.” _ Patton muttered under his breath so that his roommate couldn’t hear, and quietly, Virgil was thinking the same thing.

After he’d changed, Patton cleaned out the papercut, although that was a gracious description for the thing.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> join my server please, I am lonely


End file.
